


Bold Move

by echoedvoices



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, VidCon YouTube Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoedvoices/pseuds/echoedvoices
Summary: Phil decides to make the most out of his Q & A at Vidcon 2019.





	Bold Move

His hands are calm. Funny, he thought nerves would win over this day. This is completely out of character and over the top for him. Would he like it? Would he be mad? Throughout their careers, they have towed a fine line in displaying their affection. Phil decided it was time to blow that line up. 

“Thank you all for the wonderful questions and to everyone who sent them in on Twitter. You are all too kind! We still have a few minutes left! I know how to end this with a bang, would anyone like to ask Daniel Howell a question?” Phil exclaimed to the audience at his Q &A. Pandemonium erupted from the crowd, like it did after anything Phil said that day. Phil winked to Dan who was sat just behind the platform. Phil waved him on. Dan shook his head with a little bite to the bottom lip and a small smile. A memory flooded his senses. This wasn’t the first time Phil pulled Dan on stage to share his spotlight. As the sentence “I spent the majority of 2016 with another person” filled his head, he turned and smiled to the audience applauding his entrance. His heart was so full seeing the pride flags and signs waving all around. 

“Hello! Hello!” he waved. “This is the AMAZINGPHIL Q & A, but if he so wishes, I’ll be happy to participate. Dan said as he took a microphone from the moderator. Dan took a few questions from the audience about London Pride, how he enjoyed his hike on Wednesday, and his thoughts on Tony’s life span. 

“I am actually really surprised Tony is still with us, maybe Phil secretly hates house plants and that is the reason for their demise.” Dan jokingly mused while shooting a covert heart stopping smile only Phil could see from that angle. 

“Alright, alright, I don’t have to stand for this abuse!” Phil tutted back. Dan laughed along with the crowd. “When then, how long has it been since the last house plant fatality, Philip?” Phil just stood there, he formed a smirk as he slightly sucked in the bottom of his lip in a corner of his mouth.

“I don’t think we need to discuss that right now.” Phil said as he looked over to the moderator who gave a slight head nod to signal the time and she slowly stepped off the platform behind the curtain. Dan gave a small chuckle and shook his head again. “There’s actually time for one last question!” Phil exclaimed to chorus of groans and happy cheers through the crowd. “I know, I know. But there’s a whole conference happening out there. I want this last question to be big, to really leave you with a good feeling of today, something special. So that’s why I should ask it. Dan…“ Phil started. The room immediately fell silent, some listening on baited breath, others gasping as they saw Phil turn to Dan. Dan’s head tilted slightly with curiosity, lips barely parted. His eyes darted up to Phil as he continued. “Dan, it’s been 10 years. We met as two awkward emo kids, talking to a camera. We formed an unbreakable bond and we fell in love.” Phil paused when he saw Dan set the mic down and slip a hand over his mouth while his right arm was slid around his torso. Phil continued. “We created a wonderful community, we built our own world and conquered it.” Phil slipped his hand into his pocket, thanking all the gods he was fitted with a lav mic. He definitely would have dropped something if he has a hand held mic. He produced a small, black velvet box and opened it. Phil looked up into Dan’s eyes tears threatening to fall. “Daniel James Howell, will you finally marry me? Phil asked while his chest felt like it was going to burst.

The crowd was frenzied. It was a mixture of cheering and clapping, half in stunned disbelief. Dan stood there, hand still covering his mouth and right arm tightly hugging his abdomen. He was so far out of his comfort zone. Why had Phil chose to do this in front of so many people? Why not do this while on vacation in Nevada after Vidcon? Why not do this in Japan under a cherry blossom tree? Or in their living room where they usually sit lazily in their pajamas on a rainy afternoon? Before his brain could formulate words, he reached out and cupped Phil’s face in his hands, tilted his head and kissed him. Everything in him that told him not to do it melted away. Love and heat swirled around them as they parted reluctantly from the kiss. Neither of them could hear the applause or gleeful screams from the audience. Phil’s eyes fluttered open to big, brown, beautiful, misty eyes. 

“Is that a yes? Phil prompted.

“Yes.” Dan replied. Phil took his hand and slipped the elegant silver ring onto Dan’s waiting finger. Dan interlocked his fingers with Phil’s and they turned towards they crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at echoedvoices


End file.
